Magic Nanites
by ItistheIceKing
Summary: Boys will be boys, except if they knock up their best friend in the process. Noex,Mpreg


_It has been a while since I actually wrote this, so bear with me if the writing seems off. I would like to thank my friend Danni for editing all my mistakes lol_

_I would also love to continue this story and see how far I can go with it, so please comment and critic.  
_

* * *

Rex didn't know how they got into this position, them sweating on each others body, enveloped in the heat and in the moment. He never knew it could be this good to be in the arms of Noah.

It was going to be them simply hanging out at Providence's headquarters, talking about evos, girls and video games, but somehow it turned to be something unplanned and better.

It was moments like these that didn't allow Rex to think, them sitting on his bed laughing about stupid things only to be followed by the awkward silence and sexual tensions: their faces closing up on each other, and their lips syncing together while their tongues wrestled, and the unbearable heat building up on each others bodies. They both didn't know what was going on in their head, but their bodies instinct seem to disagree, Rex's hands snaked around Noah's body while he moaned softly into Rex's ear. Rex was soon doing things he would have never imagined he would be doing at his age and nonetheless with his best friend. It all went to fast, only so he could find himself naked and on top of Noah, and actually finding it enjoyable to be inside of his new found lover's body.

When everything had been done and they lie there panting and exhausted, they couldn't say anything about it. How could they say that their body got the better of them? This had been troubling Rex weeks later, he lie in his bed that no longer smelled like sex, and replayed the previous event in his head.

Today Noah was going to come over. It had been so long since they hung out, with Rex busy fighting off evos, Noah catching up with school work, and the awkward idea of them having sex lingering in their heads. Rex had to admit he was nervous; it had been weeks since he had seen Noah, the once soft, embracive blonde who had confessed to him that what they did in his bed that day didn't mean anything. Rex obviously lying that it didn't mean anything to him either. Come on, two boys liking each other? As if.

Rex wanted to be like it used to be. Talking to Noah, playing with Noah, touching No- Wait no that wouldn't happen not in a million years, he had to remember that.

His partner in crime walked in his room, Bobo Ha-ha. The worst influence a teenager could have been a monkey that had porn stashed under his bed, and cigars stuffed in his diapers.

"Well chief, you look like your gonna shit in ya pants, what's wrong with ya?"

Rex glared at the chimpanzee trying to ignore the fact he was going to confess his problems to an animal.

"Noah is coming over that's all. It's been a real long time, so I'm getting nervous."

Rex faked a smile knowing that what was actually bothering him was that every single time he thought of Noah he thought of Noah's panting face, soft moans, and sweating body. He was scared he was going to get a hard on just looking at him.

"If that's all that's bothering ya, I'd hate to think when something more serious comes along."

The monkey chuckled to himself as he sat himself on to a chair, and fiddled with the remote control.

Rex kept looking at his phone, waiting for a call or text from Noah. _Maybe he chickened out; I mean what if he hates me? What if he can't stand the fact we did that? What if-_

His thoughts shut off, with the sound of a door sliding revealing a blonde teenager with an eager smile.

"Sup Rex."

The young evo could already feel his heart beating against his chest, his cheeks warming up, and his mouth unable to pronounce words for his crush.

"Hey, Noah it's been a long time." Rex had dumbass written all over his face.

Bobo decided to say 'later' knowing that all these boys did where talk about boring human stuff.

_Figures, that stupid monkey would leave me alone._

Noah smiled calmly as he sat himself on one of the chairs, and took out a box from a plastic bag he brought.

"Got the new fighting game everyone is talking about, you want to play it?"

Rex threw himself to the next chair, already reaching for a controller; he had wanted to play this game for a while now.

"Hell yeah. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Don't get to cocky Rex; I prepared myself to battle you."

They laughed, Rex feeling as if they could truly leave what they did that day weeks ago behind them. After playing seven rounds in the game, Noah was the obvious champion, Rex, feeling hungry and defeat crawled up from his seat, and stood up to get something to eat.

"Going to the kitchen, want anything?" He looked at Noah endearingly. He had been doing in the whole time they where playing the game, glancing back at Noah every once in the while.

"Naww, I haven't been hungry lately."

Rex shrugged his shoulders walking towards the door, right when he was going to leave he heard this loud scooting sound. Noah had rushed standing up with his hands covering his mouth, to the bathroom, his head sinking in to the toilet, vomiting uncontrollably. It didn't last long, but it was enough to make Rex run back into the room and to be next to Noah rubbing his back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, it's been happening to me lately, I think I have a stomach flu or something."


End file.
